Family Secrets
by JWolf28
Summary: How everyone meets Natasha's little secret.
1. Phil Coulson

**A/N: So, this is just a little something that's been sitting on my flashdrive for a while now, so I buffed it up and decided to post it. Leave me a review to let me know what you think. I'll be posting every Friday night until all my chapters are used up (yes, this is complete, so I'll update unless there's some emergency) unless you guys hate it and don't want more. Anywho, drop a review to let me know and here's the first chapter.**

Coulson:

Phil Coulson knew that the Black Widow was bad news, but couldn't say he was surprised when Clint decided to help her defect rather than kill her. His best agent was a great in the field and looked cold on the outside, but was a softie at heart. Seeing a tired and worn seventeen year old Black Widow had worn down his resolve and he ended up bringing her in. The archer's faith in the assassin made him blind to her actions which was why he was Coulson tailed her one night when she snuck out of her cell and went off base.

He only had to follow her for a little while before she was at an apartment and shoving a key in the lock, carefully looking around before entering. She hadn't seen him, but that was because Coulson was more than just the regular agent he looked like. He had had years of training and new how to blend. He also knew how to silently get into the apartment the Black Widow had just answered. Which he did.

He was shocked to hear voices at the end of the hall and kept to the shadows of the dark apartment while he watched. The Widow smiled and thanked whoever was there, a young man by the looks of it and passed him some cash. The man smiled back and left, telling the Widow he'd be back in thirty. The Russian nodded and Coulson crept forward some to get a better look at the scene in front of him and felt the shock down to his core when he saw the woman holding a black haired baby boy. He was falling asleep in her arms as she sang a Russian lullaby and Coulson couldn't find it in himself to break them apart just yet. Half an hour later, when the man came back, Natasha left and Coulson snuck into the baby boy's room. The boy couldn't have been more than a week old and as Coulson stared down at him, he woke up and stared at him with eyes identical to a certain assassin's. There were a few things Coulson knew for certain in that moment. One, the boy was an innocent civilian caught in a bad situation. Two, he was most definitely the Widow's son. Three, he was likely the only person on the planet the Widow cared about, and four; Coulson wasn't going to let them be separated no matter what.

He confronted the Black Widow the next day. She was lounging in her cell when he turned off the cameras and snuck into the room. "How old is he?"

Widow looked up, unimpressed. "Hawk? I'd put him in his mid-twenties. But shouldn't you already know that, Mr. SHIELD Agent?"

Coulson let out a breath of a chuckle. "No, your son. I know you have one. He has your eyes, by the way."

Were it not for the handcuffs around her wrists and ankles tying her to the bed, Coulson had no doubt that she would have been across the room and snapping his neck. "Touch him and I will end you."

Coulson held his hands up in the classic 'I Surrender' pose and offered a kind smile. "I'm not going to hurt you or your son. I just need a few answers so I can help you. Okay?" Widow nodded reluctantly and Coulson put down his hands. "How old is he?"

"Almost three weeks."

"He seems smaller than that."

"He was almost a month premature. Healthy, just small, thank god."

Coulson nodded. "Name?"

"Dmitri."

"Who's the man that takes care of him?"

"Just someone I pay well to look after him seeing as I'm tied up her. Literally."

Coulson gave another nod. "Okay. Well, I'm going to go about getting you transferred out of here to somewhere safe. We'll get Dmitri to you sometime soon after that. Got it?"

Widow looked shocked. "Why would you help me?"

Coulson gave a soft smile. "You defected from a powerful and terrifying corporation because you loved your son enough to get him out of that life. You deal with not seeing him for most of the day so he will be protected from yet another powerful and terrifying organization so you wouldn't have to lose him. I'm helping you because that boy deserves a mother and you are a mother that deserves to be in her son's life. I'm not going to take that from you because you were thrust into a bad situation as a child. I will do whatever I can to protect an innocent boy and that innocent boy will need his mother. That is why I am helping you. I'll be back soon to transfer you."

He turned to leave, but paused on his way out. "I'm going to need new names for both of you. He can keep his first name, but you need to come up with something new for the rest."

The Widow didn't even think. "Natasha Alianova Romanoff and Dmitri Nikolai Romanoff."

Coulson nodded and left.


	2. Maria Hill

**A/N: I know, I know, this is late and I'm sorry, but I got called into work unexpectedly and didn't have time to finish revising the chapter and only did that this morning before I had to go to work again and then my parents decided to make it "family night" so I couldn't exactly say "sorry, I have to update for the few people reading my dumb story" and get out of it. Anyway, I'll be uploading two chapters tonight to make up for. Lemme know what you think!**

Maria Hill marched into Agent Coulson's office and dumped a file onto his desk. He sighed and looked up at her. "Agent Hill, it's always such a pleasure."

Maria rolled her eyes and frowned at the agent. "Care to tell me why you've transferred the Widow to another location, one that- very conveniently- happens to be a safe house generally used for Council members. It's secure and comfortable. Only one of those things is something she needs and we both know it isn't the latter."

Coulson sighed. "And here I though no one would care." He took a moment to stare at her, frowning back. "I know Fury doesn't care, he approved the transfer. So why do you?"

"Because she's a killer! Barton should have killed her in the first place, but he didn't and she's our mess to clean up, yet for some reason she gets treated to a beachfront property in freaking Florida, enjoying the sun and surf when she should be six feet under. It is more than a little strange and I intend to get to the bottom of it."

Coulson only let out a sigh, taking a hold of her arm and stopping her from storming from the room. "We're going to take a little field trip."  
A couple hours later, they were in front of a beachfront property in Florida and Maria dug in her heels as she recognized the place. "No way in hell am I going in there. She could probably kill me just with a glare and I won't die because you let her get what she wanted."

Coulson shook his head. "It's not like that. You'll see."

Maria was hesitant, but the calm way the other agent was dealing with it was enough to sooth her and she followed him to the house. He knocked in a pattern that Maria made sure to remember and waited for the answering "It's open" to walk in. Maria took a look around the house, going over the details in her head. Three bed, two bath, living room at the front, kitchen in the back overlooking the ocean. Only a short walk to the beach and had a Jacuzzi out back. It was two stories with an office, fitness center, and entertainment center upstairs and all the rooms as well as the kitchen and living room downstairs.

Maria thought the house looked awful homey for an assassin that had never been out of the Red Room, but she didn't say anything. A few steps later they were in the kitchen and the Russian's smile surprised her, though it did droop upon seeing the SHIELD agent. "Hey, Phil. Want to explain what's going on? I thought we weren't going to tell anyone from SHIELD."

He smiled. "Agent Hill was being nosey. I thought she might want to meet the people she was spying on."

Maria felt her eyes widen slightly. People? Wasn't the Widow the only person living there?

The red-head nodded and moved to a play pen in the corner off the room that Maria had failed to notice beforehand. She picked up the black haired boy in the crib and rested him on her hip. "Agent Hill, this is my son Dmitri."

She almost choked. "Son? When…"

"He was born before Clint brought me in. He's almost six months old now."

Dmitri babbled something in baby talk and tugged at the necklace his mother was wearing. Maria frowned. "Who are you and what have you done with the Black Widow?"

The other woman smiled and held out her free hand. "I'm Natasha Romanoff and I'm still the Black Widow."

Maria, not knowing what else to do, shook Natasha's hand and spent the afternoon playing with Dmitri.


	3. Clint Barton

**A/N: Alright, second chapter tonight! Again, I'd love any feedback you guys were willing to offer and thanks to those that already have reviewed! This chapter is set about a year and a half after the last, making Dmitri around two.**

Clint unlocked the door to Natasha's apartment, using the key she gave him for 'emergencies only'. Sneaking in to set up a surprise birthday party seemed as good a reason as any use the key. Much to Clint's surprise, he saw a small boy with black hair and piercing green eyes identical to Natasha's on her couch watching cartoons. The boy looked at Clint with a curious expression. "Are you here for my mommy?"

"That depends who your mommy is."

"Are you Clint?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"My name is Dmitri Romanoff."

Clint heard Natasha's voice from down the hall. "Dmitri, who are you talking to?"

Clint shook his head and put his finger to his lips, trying to get the boy to understand that he wanted him to be quiet. "Nobody, Mommy, I'm watching my cartoons."

"Okay, but only one more episode, you know too much TV isn't good for you."

"I know, Mommy."

Clint smiled at the kid and whispered "Do you know that today is your mommy's birthday?"

Dmitri nodded and in the same tone replied "Mommy said she didn't want nothin big so I jus made her a card."

Clint smiled. "I came here to set up some stuff for her birthday. Do you want to help?"

Dmitri nodded and they worked quickly and quietly to get everything set up. When they were finished, Dmitri grabbed the card he had made and ran into Natasha's room, hurling himself into her bed. "Happy birthday, Mommy."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"I made you a card."

"Did you, now?"

"Uh, huh. Miss Maria helped me put sparkles on it."

Natasha looked at the card and smiled. "I love it, Baby."

"I know you love sparkles and you said I should always ask for help with them so I asked Miss Maria."

Natasha kissed the top of his head. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mommy." He hugged her and then continued. "I have another surprise for you, Mommy."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Dmitri tugged on her hand and slid out of the bed. "C'mon, Mommy."

"I'm coming, sweetheart."

Natasha followed Dmitri to the kitchen and unsuccessfully stifled a gasp. "How did you get in here, Clint?"

"I used the emergencies only key."

"Did I not say that it was for emergencies only? What constituted an emergency today?"

"You told me you've never had a good birthday; I'm looking to change that."

Natasha sighed with a smile and looked to Dmitri. "You were talking to him, weren't you?"

"I'm sorry I lied, Mommy, but Clint said he was setting stuff up for your birthday and I wanted you to be happy. Are you happy, Mommy?"

Natasha laughed and picked Dmitri up. "I'm very happy."

"Good, cause I don't like it when you're sad."

Clint raised an eyebrow at Natasha. "So, won't you introduce me?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Dmitri, this is my partner Clint. Clint, this is my son Dmitri."

"So, you have a son?"

"Yes, he's two years old and I was pregnant with him when I was in Russia, if you understand the meaning."

Clint nodded and grinned. "I got you a present."

Natasha rolled her eyes and sat down at the table with Dmitri in her lap.


	4. Pepper Potts

**A/N: Hello! *Waves* I'm back again this week, updating on schedule like a normal person. I hope you guys like this chapter, featuring Pepper Potts and taking place in the second Iron Man movie. Dmitri will be about three and a half in this chapter.**

Natasha had to go to work at Stark's and had nobody to watch Dmitri. The toddler was usually the most easygoing of children, but he had the flu and wanted nothing more than someone by his side at all times. She was going to have to call in sick to work. She sighed and picked up the phone. "This is Pepper Potts."

"Hi, it's Natalie; I don't think I can come into work today."

"What? But we really need you here today! There's a mountain of work that has to be finished today and I'm in a meeting so I need you to handle a few things."

From down the hall, Dmitri called out "Mommy, I need another tissue." His nose was stuffed so it sounded more like "Bommy" than "Mommy".

"Just a second, sweetheart, Mommy's on the phone."

Pepper's voice softened upon hearing this exchange. "Sick kid?"

"Yeah; my son. I can't for the life of me find someone to watch him. The woman that usually watches him is on vacation, my best friend is out of town on a work trip, and the neighbor decided to take up college classes. I couldn't even get someone at those agencies to come down here."

Pepper chuckled. "That's how I feel with Tony sometimes. I really do need you here, but you can bring him with you, if you'd like."

"Thank you so much, I promise he'll behave."

"Okay."

Natasha hung up and grabbed a tissue box before hurrying to Dmitri's room and wiping his nose. "Mommy's got to go to work, but my boss said you can come too."

He looked up at her with glazed green eyes. "Mr. Coulson said I can go?"

"No, that's a different boss. This boss is named Pepper and she's very nice, but you'll have to be on your best behavior."

"Otay, Mommy."

Natasha quickly pulled out a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt from the closet and dressed him. She packed a bag with some coloring books and two picture books for him to read while she worked. Before they left, she put a hand to his forehead. "You have a fever; I'm going to get you some medicine."

Dmitri nodded and took the spoonful of cold medicine she offered him. "That tasted bad."

"I know, but it's going to make you better."

At the office, Natasha grabbed Dmitri and his bag before hightailing it upstairs. Pepper was the only one in the office, thank goodness and Natasha smiled. "I'm sorry I'm late, it took a little while to get Dmitri ready."

Dmitri smiled at Pepper. "Hi."

Pepper grinned back. "Hi, Dmitri."

"Mommy said you were her boss and that you were nice."

"I am your mommy's boss."

"Are you nice?"

"I like to think so."

"Good, cause my daddy wasn't nice and I didn't like him."

Natasha shushed Dmitri. "Not here, sweetheart. We don't talk about stuff like that when Mommy's at work."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mommy."

Natasha kissed his temple and put him down at a table in a corner with his books. He pulled out a coloring book and began to color in a picture of a transformer.

Natasha pursed her lips and stood awkwardly next to Pepper. "I'm sorry about what he said; I didn't think he would say anything like that."

"It's fine. I am a little curious though. His father, what happened?"

Natasha took a deep breath. "His father was a drunk that didn't want a son. He yelled at Dmitri whenever he could, even though he was only a year and a half old. I don't think Dmitri even remembers his father, he just remembers what I told others had happened."

Pepper sighed sadly. "People like that are not meant to be in this world."

"Tell me about it."

They stood in silence for a moment, watching Dmitri color. Then Natasha spoke up. "I'd prefer you didn't tell anybody about him. People look at me differently when they know I have a son since I'm so young."

Pepper nodded. A week later, Pepper sat on the jet next to Natasha on the way to SHIELD for a debrief, still in shock over the fact that Natasha was a spy. Tony was asleep in the other room. Pepper looked over at Natasha. "Is Dmitri really-"

"Yes. He is."

"And his father?"

"Not a nice man."

Pepper nodded accepting the answer. "Okay." The rest of the flight was spent in silence.


	5. Tony Stark

**A/N: Okay, I know it's been forever, but to make up for it, I'm going to do one big upload today and post the rest of the story seeing how it's done. I love you all and thank you for the support.**

Tony:

Tony asked (forced) everyone to move into Stark tower after the events of New York. When Natasha said she would rather stay at her own place, he convinced (read: annoyed) her into moving in on the single condition that she be the one to make the plans for her area. Tony was perfectly happy to agree.

It was only a couple days after Natasha had moved in that he went down to her floor to tell her about the mission the Avengers had just been assigned. Just as he got off the elevator, someone with jet black hair wearing nothing but a pair of underwear ran past him. Natasha was hot on the kid's tail. "Dmitri Nicolai Romanoff, if you do not get back here right this instant, I promise you that you will not be allowed to watch cartoons for a week."

"I don't want to go to the doctor's, Mommy."

Natasha finally caught up to the kid and grabbed him, wrapping her arms around him and picking him up. "I know, but you fell, Mommy just wants to make sure you're okay."

Tony chuckled. "Mommy Natasha, I never saw that coming."

Natasha gave him her famous glare. "What are you doing here, Stark?"

"I came to tell you that the Avengers have a mission."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope. What happened to little man, anyway?"

"He fell down the stairs yesterday and hit his head pretty hard. I wanted to make sure he was okay."

Dmitri looked to Tony. "No doctor's?"

Tony laughed. "I'm sure you can find someone to take him."

"Ooh, is Pepper here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She can take him."

"She knows?"

"Since I was Natalie Rushman."

"What? I am wounded."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Dmitri, this is Iron Man, Tony, this is my son Dmitri."

Tony looked closely at the boy. "Well, he does have your eyes."

"Shut it, Stark."

He shrugged. "Fine, don't take my word on it, but those green peepers are pretty familiar."

Natasha sighed. "Just get Pepper down here."

Tony grinned. "So, this must mean that you and Birdboy have been doing it for a while, then, right?"

He fled the room, a shoe bouncing off his head as he ran.


	6. Thor

Thor stepped into the elevator, meaning to go to his own floor, but being taken down to Natasha's instead. On Natasha's floor, a small boy ran inside the elevator and pressed the button of the floor he wanted to go to. He smiled at Thor. "Hi."

"Hello there, little one. What is your name?"

"I'm Dmitri Romanoff."

"Is Lady Natasha of your family?"

"She's my mommy."

"I wasn't aware that Lady Natasha had a child."

"Mommy likes to keep me a secret because my daddy was really mean and she doesn't want him to find us again."

"I see. Would it be better if I didn't tell anyone about our meeting?"

"Yes, please."

"Then it shall be done."

Dmitri smiled up at Thor and gave a small gasp when the doors opened up on Clint's floor and Natasha glared at the pair. "You are in so much trouble, young man."

Dmitri gulped audibly. "I was just going to see Uncle Clint."

Natasha sighed and picked the boy up. "I know you wanted to see him, but I told you that you should call him to come see you. You know why I do what I do. It's to keep you safe."

"I know, Mommy. I gets alonely is all."

Natasha pressed a kiss to Dmitri's temple. "I know. How about we go to the park? Would that make you happy?"

Dmitri's face lit up. "Really?"

"Really. Go back downstairs while I talk to Thor."

"Okay!"

Natasha turned to Thor. "I would very much appreciate it if you refrained from telling anyone about him."

"It is fine, Lady Natasha, the boy already explained it to me and I have sworn my silence on the matter."

Natasha smiled. "Thank you. He's the only real family I have left and I can't lose him."

Thor smiled and stepped back into the elevator.


	7. Bruce Banner

Bruce hurried down the stairs to Natasha's floor. The elevator was broken and he had gotten a call from someone very worried that something was wrong. He burst though the door to find a young boy with black hair shaking Natasha's shoulder. "Please wake up, Mommy."

When she didn't reply, the boy turned to Bruce. "Can you help my mommy? She won't wake up and she said you were a doctor so I called you."

"Calm down, Buddy. Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Mommy went to work and Miss Maria watched me. Mommy came home and said she was very tired so she fell asleep on the couch and now she won't wake up and there's all this red stuff around her."

"Okay, do you know how long she's been like this?"

"Since she got home."

Bruce did a quick examination and it didn't take long to find the wound; a six inch gash on her stomach. Both her shirt and her couch were damp with blood. The boy began to cry and Bruce turned to him. "Shh, it'll be okay, Buddy, I'll make sure your mom gets better."

The boy nodded. "Can I go get Uncle Clint?"

"Yeah, why don't you do that?"

The boy ran from the room and returned just as Bruce finished stitching up the wound. He dragged Clint into the room by the hand. "Dmitri, what is the matter with you?"

"Mommy's hurt."

Clint didn't have to be dragged then. He was by Natasha side in an instant, Dmitri in one arm and holding her hand. "How's it looking, Doc?"

"I think she'll need a transfusion, but once her blood levels get back up, she'll be fine."

Clint held out his arm. "Hook me up."

Bruce long since learned that it was pointless to argue with the master assassin and started the process.

The next day, Natasha woke up to Bruce in one chair, Clint and Dmitri curled up on another, all three were asleep. She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the couch, grimacing at the amount of blood on both her and her sofa. Dmitri sniffled on the couch and Natasha saw dried tears on his face. She sighed softly and got the stain remover from the kitchen. After cleaning up the couch, Natasha took a quick shower, washing the dried blood from her body and throwing away her clothes.

She started breakfast and it was almost finished when Dmitri ran into the kitchen. "Mommy!"

Natasha picked him up. "Shhh, Baby. Everything's fine."

"You was hurt! You said you would safe."

"I know, Sweetheart. I'm sorry. One of the bad guys was very angry with me."

"Did you beat his ass too?"

Natasha started at this. "Where in the world did you hear that?"

"Uncle Tony says that lots."

Natasha sighed. She was going to have to have a talk with 'Uncle Tony'. "I'm okay now, Baby."

Dmitri kissed Natasha on the cheek and squirmed out of her grasp. Bruce entered the kitchen a moment later. "How are you, Natasha?"

"I'm okay, thanks, Doc. I take it you patched me up?"

"Yeah. The boy called me. Said his mommy was 'hurted real bad'."

Natasha smiled. "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about Dmitri. His father is still looking for us. He was one the one that stabbed me. I need to protect him now more than ever."

Bruce nodded. "I won't tell a soul."


	8. Steve Rogers

Most of the team was in the living room. Natasha was on her floor, a place she seemed to be spending more and more time to Steve's suspicion, but he didn't push. Natasha was known to keep secrets. However, while the rest of the team and Pepper were watching a Star Trek movie, Natasha ran out of the elevator, large sobs shaking her body.

Clint was across the room in a heartbeat, wrapping his large arms around her. "Nat, what's wrong?"

"They took him. They took Dmitri." Every other soul in the room- save for Steve- froze. Pepper jumped up. "Who took him? Is he okay? Was there some sort of ransom demand?"

Tony stood too. "I will pay whatever it takes to bring him home."

Natasha shook her head sadly. "I just got the call. His father found us. Maria had taken him to the park and Ivan knocked her out and took both her and Dmitri. He called me to gloat."

Clint kissed the top of Natasha's head. "It'll be fine. We'll find Ivan and we'll get Dmitri back. I think everyone will be eager to help. Cap too once we let him know what the fuck is going on."

Steve blushed, still not used to all the swearing. "Yeah, what is going on?"

Natasha sighed. "When I lived in Russia, I was trained to be an assassin. You know that. They trained us to seduce targets as well as kill them and the training was rough on us girls."

Steve blanched he knew where this was going. He nodded his understanding. "Dmitri is my son from my time there. He's almost five now. I was pregnant with him when I came over here. SHIELD kept me hidden for several months while I recovered. His father is still alive and he kidnapped him today and called me to gloat about it. He said he was going to train Dmitri like he trained me." More tears rolled down Natasha's face. "I could hear Dmitri crying for me in the background."

Steve's face turned red with anger. No one messed with his team or his team's family. "Did he say where he was?"

"Yes. He said he would give me one chance to save Dmitri. Dmitri and Maria in exchange for me. He said one other person could come with me. They would take Dmitri and Maria home and I would go with Ivan back to Russia."

Clint shook his head. "There has to be another way. I'm not letting you go back to that hellhole."

Natasha bit her lip. "I have to do it. I can't let Ivan take Dmitri."

Steve held up his hand. "Ivan isn't taking anyone anywhere. We can make the trade, let him think he won, but before you leave, we'll come in and take out Ivan and whoever else needs to be put down."

The rest of the team nodded their agreement and Natasha and Clint suited up for the first part of the plan.

Natasha entered the building with Clint at her side. Two guards let them pass and inside the building, Dmitri's cries could be heard. "I want my mommy!"

This made fresh tears fall on Natasha's face. Maria could be heard trying to sooth the boy. "Shh, Dmitri. It'll be okay. I'm sure your mommy's on her way right now to come and kick these people's asses."

Natasha stepped into the room and gave Maria a weak smile. "What did I tell you about cursing around him? He picks this all up, you know."

Maria grinned and Dmitri started bouncing around in the chair he had been tied to. "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!"

Natasha freed him and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm right here, Love. I told you I would never let anyone take you, didn't I?"

Dmitri nodded. Natasha held him close before passing him to Clint. "You guys need to get out of here before Ivan comes back."

Maria frowned. "You're not coming with us?"

Natasha shook her head sadly. "That was the deal. You and Dmitri for me. I can't let anyone else-least of all my son- get hurt because of me."

Clint looked to be contemplating something before he rushed forward and crushed his lips to Natasha's. "I love you, Tash."

More tears fell down Natasha's face. "I love you too, Clint."

At that moment, Ivan stepped out of the shadows and scowled at Natasha. He stepped closer and Clint and Maria stepped back. Dmitri watched with a stoic expression from Clint's arms. Ivan shook his head and backhanded Natasha roughly. "Love is for children, Natalia. I thought I taught you that."

Natasha glared at him defiantly. "You were wrong."

Ivan clucked his tongue and looked to Clint. "Take the boy and the woman away. I will honor my deal." He grinned evilly at Dmitri. "Goodbye, my son. We will meet again another day."

Dmitri folded his arms across his chest. "I'm not never going with you. I hate you. And my mommy's going to kick your ass."

A laugh bubbled out of Natasha from her place on the floor and Ivan kicked her in the ribs. Natasha smiled at Dmitri. "You're right, Baby. Mommy's going to kick his ass and when I get home, we'll go out for ice cream."

Dmitri grinned. "Love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Baby." She motioned for Clint to leave. He did.

An hour later, the rest of the Avengers stormed into the warehouse and took out the guards, making their way to the back room where Natasha was being kept. Not really to their surprise, Natasha had already killed Ivan. What did surprise them was that she had already been beaten brutally. She was clinging to life when they got there.

In the waiting room at the hospital, Steve was formally introduced to Dmitri. The boy's jet black hair was wet from his bath and he was in his pajamas, but his green eyes were as alert as ever. He grinned at Steve. "Are you Captain America?"

Steve smiled. "Yeah, I am."

"Mommy says you're a good leader. Are you?"

"I like to think so."

"Good. I don't want my mommy to get hurt so much, so you and Uncle Clint and Uncle Tony and Uncle Thor need to keep her safe."

"What about Uncle Bruce?"

"He helps her when she's already hurt. But Mr. Hulk keeps her safe."

Steve nodded. "Yes, he does. What's your name?"

"I'm Dmitri Romanoff."

"It's nice to meet you, Dmitri. I'm Steve."

"I'm going to call you Uncle Steve."

Somehow this affectionate name brought tears to Steve's eyes. "I'd like that."


	9. Nick Fury

A small boy was asleep in Clint's arms when Fury made it to the hospital to ask what the hell had happened to get one of his best agents in the hospital. Fury raised his eyebrow at the boy in Clint's arms, but said nothing. The man had a habit of bringing home strays.

Steve stood up at Fury's entrance. "Director."

"Captain Rodgers, would you do me the pleasure of telling me what the hell happened out there?"

"Well, sir, Agent Romanoff's son and Agent Hill were abducted by the boy's father. In order to get the two back, it was necessary to send Agent Romanoff in at the mercy of the man. His name was Ivan Petrovich. An hour later, my team and I went in to extract Agent Romanoff. She had eliminated Petrovich, but was badly beaten. She was brought here."

It looked like Fury's eye was going to bug out of his head. "Agent Romanoff has a son?! Why wasn't I aware of this?"

Clint was the one to answer. "Nat had just had Dmitri when she came to SHIELD. It was one of the reasons she wanted to defect. Maria and Phil hid her until Dmitri was old enough to be away from Tasha when she was in the field and could be safely taken care of by a sitter, but it was agreed that neither you nor the council should be informed. You would probably insist on his being removed from her care and sent to another family. Nat didn't want that to happen."

Fury scowled, but understood the reasoning. He would have ordered the boy to be placed with another family. "Fine, but who decided that sending in Romanoff would be a good idea? Petrovich has had it out for her for years."

Nobody had noticed that Dmitri was awake until he spoke. "My daddy is real mean and he said that me and Ms. Maria could only go home if Mommy stayed with Daddy. I hate my daddy. Uncle Clint is my real daddy."

Clint held the boy a little closer and Fury sighed. "What is Romanoff's condition?"

"We don't know yet. The doctor's are still working on her."

At that moment, a man in scrubs came out. "Is there a Clint Barton or Dmitri Romanoff here?"

Clint passed Dmitri to Pepper. "I'm Clint."

He stood a few feet away with the doctor. After a few minutes, he relayed the information to the rest of the group. "He said that Nat was beat up pretty badly, but she'll be fine."

Dmitri clapped his small hands and the tension in the air faded. Fury sighed and left after agreeing not to tell the council about Romanoff's son and not to take the boy away from his mother.

 **A/N: So, I was thinking about doing a bonus chapter about Dmitri meeting Hulk. What do you guys think? Let me know.**


	10. Hulk

**A\N: And here is the promised chapter! I was thinking that I could write chapters of this based on requests of who people want Dmitri to meet. I'm willing to work outside the Avengers fandom, but the other fandoms that I can write are limited. I will always try, however! I was definitely thinking of making a chapter where Dmitri meets Bucky because my poor, tortured, misunderstood soldier hurts my feels and he needs some love! I may add some Vision or Wanda in somewhere, but you guys tell me what you want! I love you all and enjoy!**

Hulk:

Dmitri sighed as he watched the cartoons while on Uncle Bruce's floor. His mommy was still in the hospital and Daddy Clint was there with me. He had been there with his parents at first, but after he _accidentally_ knocked over some chemicals, he was sent home. But how was he supposed to know that the bottles weren't filled with juice, but with something dangerous. Like, Uncle Tony always told him not to mess with the stuff in _his_ lab, but Dmitri didn't know that included _all_ labs! So, he made a bit of a big mess, but he only melted three tables! Uncle Tony blew up three labs!

Anyway, since Uncle Tony and Uncle Steve and Uncle Thor were out beating up bad guys, Dmitri was left to be watched by Uncle Bruce. And that wasn't bad, it just wasn't fun! He was kind of boring and he didn't have any coloring books and he wouldn't Dmitri go to his mommy's floor so he could get some. He. Was. Bored! He slid off the couch and poked his head into Uncle Bruce's lab, watching him work for a second before sneaking further in and looking at all the bottles on the table behind the older man.

Dmitri looked at one that had a half purple, half orange liquid in it and stood on his tiptoes, grabbing for it, his little fingers catching on the edge and pulling it forward. As he did, the bottle tipped, the two colors mixing and causing the contents to smoke. Panicked, Dmitri shoved the graduated cylinder away, sending it to the floor with a crash. As it did, the liquid combusted and ignited several other things, causing a bunch more explosions. Dmitri screamed and ducked under a table, watching in fear as Uncle Bruce jumped in shock and turned, to see all the damage. Before the boy's eyes, he grew taller and taller and his skin turned green, shirt being torn and shed before he roared.

The scientist he once knew was soon the Hulk and Dmitri would admit to being completely scared. He watched as the Hulk turned the damage and huffed at seeing all the fire, flopping down on it, smothering the flames. When the fire was out, he ambled around the lab, looking at the pictures that were in his alter ego's workspace. After a few minutes, Dmitri couldn't contain a whimper as he saw large green feet get closer and closer. The boy was more than a little terrified when those feet stopped and the beast leaned down, a large head making an appearance. Hulk huffed again and pulled Dmitri out from under the table, one large hand wrapped around him. He started crying, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he sobbed in panic.

Hulk did his best to smile at him and patted his hair oh so gently. "Hulk not hurt Little Spider. Bruce Man like Little Spider."

Dmitri blinked away more tears as an enormous, yet gently thumb wiped the tears from his face. "Little Spider no cry."

Dmitri nodded, wiping the rest of the tears away with the backs of his hands. "You don't want to hurt me?"

Hulk shook his head. "Hulk protect."

Dmitri smiled. "You protect my mommy, right?"

Hulk nodded. "Hulk like Spider Lady. Hulk protect." The large green man frowned. "Where Spider Lady?"

"Mommy got hurted. She's in the hospitable."

Hulk pouted. "Hulk miss Spider Lady."

Dmitri patted the Hulk's arm comfortingly. "She'll be back soon. She heals fast."

The two spent the rest of the day playing around in the lab, both trying to find good places to hide, the act considerably harder for the giant, though Dmitri always played along with him, pretending not to see. It was the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
